Helpless
by klcm
Summary: Through the eyes of the unsub the team are watched. Through the eyes of the unsub the helpless die. How can they stop a madman they cannot profile? According to him: they can't. M/G! Co-written with Emzypemzy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

There's nothing more satisfying than seeing the blood slip out of the place that you've just pierced. As the skin of the helpless separates and you sear deeper, as the screams become strangled and the squirming begins to slow as death over takes.

It's the look that is left in their eyes as the life slips out with every red droplet. Who would've thought that eyes like those would tell of so much? They're not lifeless if they hold the key to me. Hold the key to what really happened.

Laughter fills my lungs as I read what a crack team of profilers have on me and laugh harder as its all wrong. Male, correct. Early twenties, incorrect. From a disrupted childhood, incorrect. Poor job, incorrect. No real social life, incorrect. I laugh again; it appears I'm a monster beyond monsters. I'm an abyss of a person. I'm not your usual 'killer', I lead a normal life, its best to find the next helpless that way.

I've set sights on a teenage brunette, she's flirty, willing, pleasurable I'm sure. I swoop in, charm her, her eyes twinkle, she's impressed, she's mine. This isn't part of the profile either. I don't like samey. The last helpless was much older, a mother with 2 kids it seemed. The one before that a 35 year old man, needed a drinking buddy, he was mine within 32 minutes.

Hmm, there goes that look again as the plea's end and she feels the metal. She feels it all, just how it should be. The life's gone. The dumping ground is found, located, safe. It shall be done.

I am now possessor of the souls of the helpless, my helpless. No one else's.

Ha! That's cheered me up enormously. The crack team of profilers cut short, completely at a loss. Maybe if I hit at closer ground to them it might help, I'm getting bored of their lacking.

I'm about to be their worse nightmare.

-=-=-=-

Authors Note: End Of One Story.... Beginning Of Another!

Let Us Know What You Think!


	2. Acquainting Ones Self

Disclaimer: As ever we do not own Criminal Minds... =(

----------------------------------------------------

We are on day 4 of the crack team of profilers finding me. As you can tell I revel in their fallen skills and agility.

The body count is now 5 and I'm still free and finding myself some more helpless. Its trivial really, I get the pick of the crop, any one I so desire and they're mine.

So far I have:

**1** – Chris – The entrepreneur, 20 something blonde, slender, comes from Maine, moved to Quantico as the job wished him to. _(His death was an accident, but __**F.Y.I**__. it felt so good.)_

**2** – Melinda – The almost grandma at 56 years of age. She was a lovely woman. Not too tall or too short, plump but suitable of a mother if ever there was a criteria. She was pretty easy.

**3** – Jeanette – The suburban yummy mommy, 2 kids, amazing house, good income, just wanted some fun away from the husband for a day or so, well didn't she get it?

**4** – Terry – the 45 year old newly unemployed temporary drunk, needed a companion, I was it. He was an easy lure was Terry. Told him we'd go to a new bar, through a dark alley.

**5** – Nicola – The flirty high school cheerleader, she was on the verge of geek as well but it was working in her favour, she was up for a man to look at her, like her, she was willing.

Dumping grounds. The team know nothing, nothing at all! I don't have a specific dumping ground! There's the park, an alley way, a road side, a building estate and for Nicola, her school. Now how do they know its me? Lets just say I like a gamble, so each of them is left with a poker chip as a memento of our time together.

I've walked from my apartment complex to the school, Nicola's been found now. The crack team are here, I look on as those F.B.I. bods swarm, talking to one another, seemingly confused, no they are confused.

There's the blonde, she looks like another yummy mommy, a beautiful yet powerful woman, knows how to take control when its needed. There's the young geeky looking man with her, he looks unsure of his place in the world still but he knows what he is talking about it, it's evident in his hand movements and his posture. There's the tall black guy, well built, good stamina, would put on a bloody good chase if he had to, he looks ready to punch something. Oh there's the oldest of them all, his face may be void of emotion but his eyes show a whole load of anger, he isn't getting what he wants, that makes an angry agent. Perfect. There's another woman, her hair contrasting from her pale features, she's feisty that much is clear; I reckon she'd be on for the chase too, determination exuding her. Finally, evidently the boss, shooting orders off, his tone heated, he looks amazingly pissed too, not liking that this Unsub is good.

I've got them exactly where I want them, they're mine to play with, to mess with, let's see what some research can uncover for me shall I?

They are supposed to be this wonder team, they catch the killers nobody else can. But they can't catch me, their profiling techniques will not work. I do not fit any mould or model, I am unique. They are unique, they are the only team of their kind and I am duping them. There is a certain satisfaction in knowing that I am the one that is troubling them, that they are wasting their time on this pathetic profile of me. I do not fit their profile. They are wrong. I am ahead of them.

They look right at me, they _talk_ to me, they don't have a clue. The badge and blue uniform coupled with the almost cherub like face today poses the ultimate disguise. They don't question me. I am just the lowly foot cop straight out of the Academy who got landed on scene security. I hear their conversations, they are worried, they can't get their head around his MO, _my _MO. A rush of endorphins is what I feel as the boss comes to talk to me, asking about the girl's personal effects, about her maybe corresponding with her killer. Ha, if only they knew she had been more than willing to come with me after only a few spoken words. The young are so trusting. They ask about a computer, mentioning their tech will need to see it. Their tech...there is another member of this elite squad. I wonder what helpless she looks like.

Now's the big questions arise: the geek or the tech? The blonde or the brunette? The young or the old? Such choices, I like choices.

Aaron Hotchner – **The Boss** – A stoic being, he knows his place in all situations, I've seen him, he knows when to be a boss, when to be a companion, when to be a professional. He analyses without knowing it, I should be aware of this trait but to be honest he hasn't caught on yet. Maybe he needs a bit of a teaching my style?

David Rossi – **The Experienced** – He's older but I'm sure as hell I could get him to live with the enemy, get him to feel the pierce of metal as it rips into him. He wouldn't know what hit but I fear he'll beg to differ, he has been on the field a mighty long time, its questionable with him.

Derek Morgan – **The Jock** - His confidence could lead him into trouble, bring him straight to his knees. It is both his weakness and his strength. He would be a challenging helpless. One that would put up a good chase and a good fight.

Jennifer Jareau – **The Controlled** - I'd love to watch that perfect control break, to be the one to see the look in her eyes as her control was broken, as her life was about to be taken, as the last breath would pass from her lips. She'd be a most satisfying helpless.

Emily Prentiss – **The Feisty** - The fire that burns is obvious even from observation alone. She would pose a challenging helpless, she would not bend to my will easily. But she would eventually. They all do. And I would enjoy making her bend.

Spencer Reid – **The Geek** - His knowledge is his suit of armour, his stats acting as a shield. But they cannot protect from the harsh sting as steel pierces the body. I'd love to see what fact was the last to leave his lips as the blood fell.

Penelope Garcia **– The Tech** – Hmm I'm yet to meet this helpless, but I'm on my way now with The Jock and The Controlled, soon I can make my assertion about her. Times like this I want to rub my hands together in glee, ready for the surprise.

We pull up in front of this big building and I see many more helpless, many more that hold a badge that means jack.

The Jock looks at me. 'We'll take you to our tech, you'll stick with her, every information she gives to us you give to you superior.'

'Got it.' I say calm and collected, I can do this, I am a pro after all. We walk in, people look but don't stare; this uniform works so well in these situations. I notice The Jock literally beam as he sees a blonde woman, she's curvy, she looks at us and matches his smile.

'Hey baby girl.' The Jock says to her on approach.

'Hey stud, back so soon?' She retorts to him with a cheery tune.

'We've got a mission for your skills baby.'

'Oh... now you call them missions.'

I watch him laugh, there's a certain spark between these two helpless and she is mesmerising I must admit, a subtle something to be gained on first greetings.

'I do now.' I watch him tell her, he's smooth with his tone, easy, like he wants her to hear him and she lavishes. 'Now this is...' I hear him stop.

Stupid Jock to forget. 'James Mathers.' I lie; my name doesn't even rhyme with James Mathers. Far, far from it.

She puts her hand out; I look at it before responding. 'Penelope Garcia.' She says as our hands grip one another's and we are now known to one another.

'You two will be passing on information to us.' The Controlled said as we walk from one room into a corridor and away into an office, The Tech's name on it, hmm alone time in here. I see the door is easily locked, route out is dangerous, very enclosed but I know I have the skill to do, I'm not fool, I will not make a mockery of my trade should I so choose this helpless but for today, I am Police Officer, James Mathers.


	3. Observation And Anticipation

Disclaimer: As ever we do not own Criminal Minds =(

----------------------------------------------------

She's a fire ball. A necessity. Not a squanderer. She gets orders she responds, she delivers with minimal praise but her lips curl into a smile, she gets the justification and satisfaction for making their job a little bit easier.

'So how long you worked on the force?' She asks as she types away, a pen in her fingers ready to write relevant information. Ready for the work load to shift again so she can get once again engrossed.

'About 6 years now, I never wanted to be a police officer so I was a late starter.'

'What did you want to be?' She asks with such interests it hard to keep back.

'Originally a doctor... I wasn't cut out for saving lives.' I tell her, it was the truth, still is. 'Now I prefer to look after them in a new way.'

'It's got to be a rewarding job for you.'

'Like yours is I suppose?'

'Occasionally, its always good to get the bad guys.'

'Yeah it is.' I agree with her, honestly, and she smiles, she believes me, the poor pathetic helpless believes me. This is going well.

I spend the day with this wonderful specimen, this new and thrilling woman, this exciting new prospect for a helpless. She would be full of fight this one, full of passion. She wouldn't just give in. She'd fight me until the end, even as she felt the cold steel of the blade slice her delicate skin, even as felt the warm trickle of blood from the many superficial wounds I would inflict, even as the blade pierced deeper, caused more pain, more bleeding, even as the last remnants of life were drawn from her body she would still fight. She would be the most extraordinary helpless.

So trusting and so kind, so unique and yet so similar to all those women out there who just want a simple life, a good life. Marriage, kids, good job the whole shebang. I could be the one to take that from her, the one to remove her from this fold, the one that sees her just as the very last embers of life leave her eyes. The idea is positively exquisite. She would make a most satisfying helpless.

There is a knock at the door, a strong confident knock and I silently curse whoever it is for interrupting my time with such an intriguing helpless. When the door swings open The Jock walks in with a grin on his face as he turns to my new possibility, my new option. She positively lights up as she smiles back. What is between these two? Something they know that everyone else doesn't. More a twist in life. A thickening plot with their friendship.

'Hey baby girl.' He greets her again with the same nickname as earlier, something about that makes her glow brighter.

'Hey handsome.' She offers back and he begins to smile even more, if that was ever possible. Seems there's a love story before my very eyes. I think I need to mentally log that seems I've just found myself The Jock's biggest weakness after all.

'Garcia can I talk to you outside a minute please?' He asks using her last name, keeping it formal and professional.

'Of course.' She gets up and excuses herself from the room; I'm left to look at her in pictures, with the elite squad, most with The Jock. I hear the exchange outside, its quiet just not quiet enough.

Oh a restaurant, she giggles and accepts, he needs to talk to her, she agrees, they both need to let off some steam it seems, get reacquainted, she tells him she feels like they fallen apart lately, distances have grown with their relationship, he agrees this time and tells her its times things changed, oh yes well I full heartedly agree with that. Things do and will need to change.

I listen to the end of their speaking and hear her hand wrap around the handle of the door, she sits back down, she's carefree again, the stress weakened, broken, nearly gone.

'So 37 more glorious minutes and you can head home sugar.' She tells me and I smile, this helpless has nicknamed me, I wonder if she'll use it to weaken me, use it while I weaken her.

We say our goodbyes, with the 'I'll see you tomorrow' on the end, she smiles that beam of a smile and heads off, pushing through the large glass doors into the area I've come to know as the bullpen, she slips onto The Jock's desk and there's that smile, so sure of himself, so sure of what he has to offer. I ignore it and head for the elevator, now tonight my plans roll out, a nice little restaurant, where I'll get to observe The Jock and The Tech, they won't know I'm there, but I'll know I'm there. The prospects of two more helpless is overwhelming.

I watch as he wines and dines her to perfection, as that self assured grin is plastered on his face. He doesn't realise it but he has just opened himself right up, giving me not one, but two helpless to wound with one hit, one kill, one body. Oh how I'd love to see The Jock squirm, beg, break down.

They exchange smiles, glances, touches and some of those nicknames and banter that filled the office earlier. Now as I watch over my dinner, the dinner that's cold, I'm more engrossed in watching the conversation turn serious, The Jock's face contorts with concern, worry, seriousness and now its released and he wipes a tear of The Tech's face, they're both smiling, that's a good thing for them I guess. Well not entirely, not when I'm around.

Now they're sharing a dessert, her foot running up his leg, his eyes enjoying it all, every single minute of it. His whole body language screams that he has what he wants, hers reciprocating it. Isn't that sweet? They've finally found one another. I think I'll have to probe her more on her relationships within her team, I know about fraternization, I'm not stupid, I know its not allowed, I'm well researched for my role, for my job, for my part in this masterpiece of a plan.

I watch as The Tech stands, she walks towards me, she looks giddy, completely happy, she has that carefree feeling exuding her once again, it's amazing how one person can do that. I wonder just how long it took for them to get here? For them to reach crunch point, take the lunge that could destroy everything they held close. I wonder if it was easy? I know it will be extremely easy to snatch it away. When that last inkling of life drains from the colours of the eyes, as the lips move silently calling out for help, usually calling out for their loved one. Will his be Penelope and hers be Derek, or will it be a nickname?

I think it's time to get the ball rolling.


	4. Setting The Ball Into Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

I gaze from afar as he helps her out of his SUV, a true gentleman he is, they disappear, he leaves momentarily, a new smile graces The Jock's lips, one that finalises my choice of helpless, all I need now is a game plan, a clever disguise, a way to make him suffer far, far more than one would think.

I watch until his headlights disappear around the corner and her lights turn out before I move towards the door. I want to survey the area; I need to know every dark corner, every wobbly tile. I need to know every detail.

I know where to run when the time calls, my gears ready, my switch of disguise is done, all ready to be executed, now as I make one final check that The Jock hasn't decided to come back for after dinner fun I approach, I know where she lives, after all I researched it.

I check myself as I walk towards her gate, I have everything I need, I have the tool just in case things escape my control, they won't they never do. I'll be in and out, give her a little knock, nothing that will show up too much on bare skin. I know how to do such things and then by the end of it I'll step out as the helpful officer, James Marthers, and I'll opt to protect and guard her at work while the others go to inspect yet more of my earlier work, my work that I now look back on and call shoddy, this ones going to be more fun. Much more fun.

I walk in, skeleton keys are handy, shame not many have them, I shouldn't but I'm me, I get what I want, I remain normal until I reach her door, once there I pull on the ski mask, pull the hood up, gloves on, no skin showing, I knock, rata tat tat, now I wait, I smile as I hear the dead bolt get slid out of its safety clasp, as the door opens then I barge in. Her eyes look terrified; she doesn't know what's hit her. One minute she's out and about with Mr Big Shot, The Jock and then she's on the anti climax of the buzz from that to me ransacking the place. I push her, she stumbles but doesn't fall, she's putting up a fight, a good fight, a strong fight. She comes at me, I knock her right over, a wooden table going with the fall, some bruising from that has to occur, she looks up, petrified as I control the apartment, I destroy things, break picture frames, she begs me to not touch the Super 8 movie projector, begs me to stop, I knock it over. I enter her bedroom; I just grab bits of jewellery, chucking things as I go, causing destruction as I go. I want everything touched, damaged in some way, a reminder of my presence. She standing again, she comes for me, I give her one last shove before running not knowing what injuries she has from that, making my dash to switch my disguise, to become the toned me, no more layers to build me out, making me fatter, make me someone else.

I run to where my stuff is, and change and then get into the car, and wait for the call. I wait and wait, 34 and a half minutes later its radioed out and I perform a turn in the road and go to her place, I will act calm, natural. As I pull up I see a familiar SUV, oh no 2, The Jock's got to be here. Damn! Well I suppose I can see the roll out of this, she can't be too trusting after that. I spray myself before I get out, give myself a different smell.

I swagger in, the police officer persona installed, the people there recognise me, The Jock, The Tech, The Boss and The Experienced, all here. The Boss and The Experienced sorting out an action plan, I got to The Tech, being concerned as I must be.

'Penelope, are you okay?' I ask worried, I lean in and see the gash under the fringe, that was a big mistake but it looks impressive, looks like it deters them. Makes it look like a random assault, I'm learning off these guys more than I realise. I am nearly one of them.

'Yeah.' She answers in a melodic lie, her voice quivering, a noise I love to hear, like music to my ears is that slightly sound as fear grows and expands.

'Did you see who did this?'

'No.' She tells me, I take notes as I'm supposed to, I write down what happened, but this time this is her recollection, her point of view, I get an inside scoop of what was going on in that pretty little head of hers as I demanded precedence in her place, her sanctuary. This place isn't liveable anymore, every piece of furniture touched, damaged, violated in some sense.

'Come on baby, you've given a statement, let's get you to the hospital.'

'Garcia, no work tomorrow.' The Boss tells her.

'I'm going to be in work.' She tells him back.

'Garcia...' The Experienced warns her.

'Please I want to work this out, I don't want to be on my own, at least at work I won't be alone.' She tells them, so intimidated at the moment. I love the repercussions of this; they're feeding me what I need.

'I'll be there, I can look after her, if she starts to tire, or gets pains, I'll make her stop and rest up.' I step in, they know I'll be there, I want this helpless not a new one, she's too fine to let go now.'

'See...' She answers, pointing to me.

'Fine! But as soon as works slows, Morgan is taking you home.' Oh so she's living with The Jock. Two helpless together, handy to know, handy to keep check of.

'Got it.'

;And no over doing it.'

'No over doing it.' She repeats, and The Jock helps her work as she cuddles herself protectively, bruised and hurt like I told myself she was, she flashes me an appreciative smile as she finally leaves, now I really need to step up my game.

'So what do you think happened here?'

'Well from doing a walk through, a botched robbery.'

'She should've moved after Battle.'

'Battle... is that relevant?' I asked intrigued, has someone just warranted taking the blame?

'Hardly.'

'Then what's the significance?'

'Penelope was shot on her doorstep.'

'Shot?' I implore, such an upbeat specimen shouldn't thrive for life as much as she does, she should loathe it for its cruelties, like those parents of hers, dying when she was 18, I know that, it wasn't hard to find out about, quite a lot of papers ran the story. The pair confirm my query, hmm, a helpless that's had a close scratch with death already, that is handy to know, I wonder why that wasn't picked up on my search? Oh well, I now know, and I am now even more motivated, more pushed to get where I need to be. The way those men just said it, they almost lost her, almost were a member short. Soon they will be, maybe I should go follow The Controlled, The Feisty or The Geek, see how amazing they would be as my next helpless?

Oh no! They enter the building, gracing us with their presence, let's see the team at action with the police.

'


	5. Fooling Around

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

She's working against doctor's orders, she knows it wrong but won't give up, she doesn't want to be alone, I've got her how she needs to be, she's intimidated, even if temporarily, the world appears cruel, appeals cold. She's hardly spoken today, and strangely not hearing her voice is worrying me, have I changed this helpless too much?

But then he comes in, The Jock, so confident, so arrogant and she smiles, smiles for him as he greets her with a hug, with a familiar nickname. She calms, relaxes, realises that not everyone is cruel or out to get her, make her feel like a victim.

He is there for her and only her. He is there for comfort. She falls gratefully into his embrace and I watch as it softens him too. The Jock, the arrogant, vain Jock actually softens when he is with her, with this most intriguing helpless. This makes this crack team of profilers, and especially these two, this new couple who are breaking all sorts of frat rules while I am the only one that knows, maybe I could cause some trouble here first.

I need to see what will work to my advantage more easily, what will lead me to her, to this wondrously exciting helpless. And if in doing so I can lure the others from this supposedly perfect team then so be it, even more helpless to add to my collection. And what a collection it would be with such helpless as The Experienced and The Boss, as well as the most exquisite addition, the centrepiece of this much more prestigious group of helpless.

I watch them intently. 'You shouldn't be in today baby girl.' He says, his voice completely worried. 'We didn't get back 'til late and you didn't sleep.' He rubs under her eyes, he is worried, over some petty scrapes and bruises and he starts to see how it'd be if he lost her, but he almost did. When she was shot, and all that's seeping to the surface.

'I'm fine.' She feigns, she's good at taking the worry of herself, she doesn't like it, doesn't like the attention, oh but she'll have it, one day it will be all about her, her taking, her death, all about her, her being mine! She thinks she's safe here in this office, that's why she came in really, no one can get her in her office full of wonders, a place that is hers but does she not realise that she is sitting next to a murderer? A bearer of souls, a possessor of helpless? I love how blatantly unaware she is at sitting next to death warmed up.

My disguises hide everything, they mean she can look me in the eye and not think me a killer, they allow her to trust me upon first meeting and this time I know I've out done myself, I am in the F.B.I. headquarters, I'm in the epitome of F.B.I. research, I am in the tech room, and not just any tech room, The Tech's room of all tech rooms this helpless is superb at what she does, true to The Jock's nickname, she's an oracle, the one they all come to. The more time I spend observing her while I help 'protect' her from me the more I see just how special this helpless is, and the more I fantasise about her eyes, and her words in those few seconds before the life is finally gone, extinguished. I cannot wait. She will be a most glorious helpless to watch break.

'Well if you're fine can I kidnap you for lunch?' He asks with that sure smirk on his face. Typical alpha male, and she's putty in his hand but then again he's putty in hers, either one of these helpless will do, two birds one stone malarkey occurs.

'I'd love it.'

'Okay then goddess.' Oh yes she is a goddess, a goddess of a helpless. 'I'm going to speak to Hotch and I'll drop by in 30 minutes?'

'Sounds good.'

'See you later P.' He tells her and kisses her forehead. 'See ya later Mathers.' He says joyously, a smile and I return the goodbye, I love fooling around with helpless.


	6. Centrepieces And Masterpieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

I've calmed it majorly, 3 weeks I've been in this shit hole they call Quantico, I lap up my time with The Tech, I'm watching her, luring her more and more, keeping myself waiting for the moment, the right moment, the moment that I truly capture her soul in her eyes. She's recovered; a slight cut on her forehead now, but its fading like that night never happened but God she's bound to know forever. They haven't found a trace, a clue, a forensic belonging to find someone to charge with breaking and entering. When I said I was good, I meant it.

I have a keepsake from that night, a locket with Penelope written on it, I'll give it back. Someday. I'm still the giver of information for my side of the force, she's still the giver of hers, but it's tiring them out.

Two more helpless have mounted, I'm changing things up. Again. There's no set time, there's no set type, no set motive. No one is safe. I've had John, the man's man, lured him in with a simple wrist action and the promise of heaven in one sexual movement. Boy did he get it. I wonder if he reached heaven the moment his necks snapped after a little drawing game with a knife. I guess not seeing as limbo is with me, the helpless souls I gather stay forever in limbo. I, also, got Clive, nice man, just buying a ring for his missus, she never got, I did. Now John got dumped in the back of the mall and Clive got dropped off outside his office.

Now right now I have on the 'table' is Annie, she's a 27 year old doctor, I can relate but she spoke so highly of her job, of her love to save people, she loved being the last hope for people, now who's her last hope? That's right, you guessed it, me. I'm hardly a hope though am I? No way, now so far her legs are unrecognisable, I guess she's a tester piece for my ultimate helpless, I know that if I take any of the BAU I will not survive it, and if I do I will never see the light of day but, heck, may as well run the risk!

I've decided that as the knife's my friend I'll cut an artery, let little droplets gather into something so much bigger and better. Let her slowly bleed out while I have some fun. Let the knife dance on her skin, piercing shallowly, deeply, however I choose.

I've never realised how beautiful the spheres of sweat are as they grow and run, as the body reacts and shock begins to take over, as the blood drains the sweat begins. It's a beautiful moment to watch, it's then that you know that you're job has been done, that life is nearly yours to claim. It's this moment that I know that the soul of this helpless is nearly mine.

Next go the eyes; they begin to glaze, with not only death but unsaid words, undone moments, uncompleted tasks. There's the tears as the pain begins to become unbearable, see the way I do it is so that the brain doesn't shut down, doesn't make the helpless unconscious, no, I like the death drawn out, them awake and aware until the end, so that they feel the life as it ebbs away. So that they can feel each and every slice, dig, prick of the knife.

Now as I look at the deceased body of Annie, I need to keep everything in check. I'm out on the field for the moment, asked by my superior.

'He knows anatomy.' I comment, The Boss looks up at me. 'I was a doctor before a police officer.' He cocks his eyebrow at me. 'I wanted to help out before people get hurt.' I spin the lie that I told The Tech again. 'On her neck, his knows the arteries, he has pierced them not sliced them...'

He nods and smiles. 'So we know he could have a medical degree, get Garcia to look into medical drop outs, redundant doctors, anyone with a failed medical degree.' I watch him tell The Jock, I then watch The Jock walk off getting his cell from his hip.

See the one thing that my night attack on The Tech has done has pushed these two together. She hasn't gone back to hers, they helped, the team that is, clear it up, straighten it out and now she lives with him. Downer really, because its harder to get her now, but if I plot right I can succeed, I can prevail and I will.

I watch them. I watch them as they grow closer, and as they enjoy the thrill of new love I plot just how to take it away from them, one knife movement at a time. I have perfected the technique; I know what each and every stroke will look like, what it will do to her skin, what marks it will make. But I cannot anticipate her ferocity, how much she will fight, and that makes it all the more thrilling. The thrill of the unknown. Although I know for certain once I have her she will become one of the accomplished helpless, she will be the centrepiece of my collection.

And then the rest will follow. The team of profilers will be my masterpiece, with her at the centre. It'll be the best thing to achieve; to retire from my career and turn to a strange world that is classed as normal but normal is subjective. Subjective to the extent that my normal is not the same as yours normal, nor your next door neighbours. This team's normal is to go to work and get the baddies to protect the innocents, the helpless. My normal is to go and be the baddie, kill the innocent, the helpless. See the significant difference there? Thought so.

With the dumping ground chosen, the helpless handpicked, the mode of torture for them, I'd say I'm ready, I'd say she's ready, quite ripe in some sense, she knows cruelty but will she know this type of cruelty? Will she know how it feels as the blade runs over her delicate, perfectly pale skin, as it makes lines, as it lets those luscious perfectly rounded droplets of blood, as her pulse races, as her breath hitches as I delve in and do my handiwork. Will they know what they truly have in their grasp before I've killed her? Before that last wisp of oxygen escapes her lungs, as she gives up her fight for life.

I have the perfect way to get her now, let the games begin helpless, let the games begin.


	7. Now It's Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Simple. Trouble-free. Undemanding. Easy. Uncomplicated. Clear cut. Straightforward. Comes to mind when I look at this helpless, all it took was a new helpless called Tony to be dumped just a little further afield to send the BAU's finest chasing it, to get them out of town, to get them to leave The Tech behind to do her handiwork while I plotted mine.

Every time her fingers ran over the letters of the keyboard, my mind ran rallies of how exactly I would capture her in a beautiful embrace of possession. My original plan was to invite her for a meal, use a little rohypnol, make her more open to suggestions of a lift home, a lift home that would allow me to take power over her. I then realised that such a fire needed some more fuel, needed more of a challenge. I allowed her one last phone call with The Jock; they shared some jokes, ending the call with a smile.

I can't help but run a hand over her facial features, my hand catching on the tape on her mouth, I can't stand a screamer and I know full well she'll be the one to scream her lungs out in an attempt to gravitate help to her. I stand back and look at her as she struggles with her bindings on her arms and legs, her eyes streaming tears as she knows it's a losing battle but she knows not to give up hope, she knows there's always a light at the end of tunnel and I suppose I like that about her, I like that tenacity to stick her mind somewhere she knows may never happen.

'You my helpless are an accomplishment.' I tell her and twiddle the poker chip in my hand and her eyes widen, she knows who I am, she now knows that she's been next to a gambler, to a killer, to a possessor. All this time she's been living with a liar, an actor, an impersonator, a magician of trade. Now she knows evil when she sees it. 'Now, now, now, I've had practice for the time I would find my ultimate.'

I watch her shake her head as she wants to question me, query everything she can, so she can qualify her doubts as being real but I don't want her to know, she doesn't deserve to know. This is a one sided story, I'm the narrator; she's a simple figment of it, a simple character. I feel if I don't strike now she'll never believe I'm serious so I walk away and I hear her struggle to watch me. Once I have accepted my weapon to wield I turn and walk back towards her, now the panic levels rise, she sees the glint, the light bouncing off newly polished steel, I pull her glasses from her and go to throw them down, I smirk, she needs them really, so I place them back on, her vision restored once again. She looks at me confused, I continue my smirk as I circle her body, I stand at the bottom of the table look down at her from her feet, one slice up her left foot sends her into a stifled scream, the pain receptors reacting just as they should do. I watch the blood pour, I watch it seep and cover her foot more and more. I decide another slice is warranted, this one I do more free lance, I just swipe and she flinches more with the pain, tears gathering ever more, tears free flowing now.

I place the tip of the knife to my index finger and twist it so I can inspect the blood, so that I can lap it up all the more. I look over my hands, past my strength and look at The Tech as she closes her eyes in a failing attempt to conduct some form of pain management. I then look at her feet, her left foot shaking as a breeze plays with wounds, as it dances into the slice. I look to her ankles, and feel myself getting the urge to just nip her Achilles tendons, but then I feel that that will acuminate too much pain and knock her out, make her not feel this and she needs to feel this.

I walk away for a bit, to watch from a distance as she copes with the trauma. I lean against the wall opening up the bull prints of my plan, smiling as I see in my head exactly what I have planned for her. Then my head flashes to how we got to this point and I smile ever more, it's all just too perfect. Well almost.

'_Hey Garcia, fancy a night cap?' I ask her after we both get told to leave the work alone until we've had some proper sleep in us._

'_Erm... I was going to just go home.'_

'_Come on one drink and I'll make sure you're on that doorstep by the time the clock strikes midnight.'_

'_Only one.' She says back using her index finger to emphasize the one. 'Then I really need to get home.'_

'_Fair do's.' I say with my hands up in the air in mock defence. She smiles and grabs her purse and coat before following me out of the door, I wait as she locks up for the night and we walk out, talking in moderate speech, nothing heavy, nothing demanding, everything general._

_We walked into a bar no more than 22 minutes later, happily tired, in some sense. We ordered, I prompted her to go for something stronger, I promised to get her home why couldn't she indulge in drink? We even toasted before we drank our one drink, toasting to the team, to their abilities, to them finding this killer. Oh the irony. I will take her, I will not be found. Yet there I was toasting to the success of my enemies, my nemesis's._

_She was relaxed, she was in the company of a friend, or so she had thought. That made it all the more easy to take her. She was trusting. Very trusting of my sweet smile and my line eyes. Contacts are wondrous things, allowing me to be the gentle cop who was only there to help and who would listen to your worries. Her trust made her extremely vulnerable. As the alcohol laced her veins and combined with her blood she was taking the effects, evident of not drinking in a while, addition to the lack of sleep she was immediately chilled out and loosened up from the tension of her work and the case that fiddled with life too close to home._

_We left and I manipulated her, made her believe she was more out, only with a few words. 'Better watch out I've seen more free drawn lines straighter than how long you're walking right now.'_

'_You lie! I'm perfectly fine.' She mocked._

'_Yeah that's what everyone says.' I replied to her and she laughs slightly. 'Let me get you home.' She nods and follows me to my car; I open the door but allow her to do the rest on her own. I climb in and start the engine. _

_She was easy to subdue, I walked her up to her door, her smiling and laughing as she shares stories about the team, about The Jock and his mutt and just as she's turning the key and reaching for the handle my hand is over her mouth to quiet her screams, and as the vapour on the rag overcomes her and her eyelids droop I know that I will enjoy watching the last remnants of life play on those irises. With her eyes fluttering shut, confusion and hurt obvious as the vapours overwhelmed her senses, overriding her will, caused such a rush of adrenaline I can't wait to see the many emotions dance across those brown orbs as the realisation dawns, as the dark grip of death comes to claim this exquisite helpless. Cannot wait to feel the rush, the power, the gratification of another helpless added to my collection, and this time it is the centrepiece, the payoff will be much greater.‏_

'_Drugs are great.' I say as I turn her and carry her in my arms. 'So is gambling with one of the BAU's precious.' It's amazing how she didn't respond once the drugs had grabbed her bloodstreams, rendered her unconscious almost immediately. 'Who needs drugs on their own when adding alcohol makes it easier?' I mutter to myself merrily as I toss her in the back and head off._

When I clicked back to what had unravelled, what is now in my hands, what is now in my capabilities, I can't help but laugh, I approach a screen, click it on and I can't help but smirk even more. Now I'm ready, now the team fell into my trap, now that they have arrived the party can really begin. I take one last look; they're all staring at the multiple screens, they can see the red, they can see the panic. I now approach The Tech; I wonder how The Jock's smile looks now. No longer confident in his ability to protect the one woman he loves. The Boss and The Experienced must be feeling so idiotic right now, how could they let me, an Unsub, a murderer, an adversary sit with the one of the team that is always forever perceived as safe in her office? How about The Controlled? I reckon I've shaken her control of life. The Feisty can no longer run to protect, that fire in her stomach must be fizzling out to ashes and that leaves The Geek, no statistics, facts, knowledge can understand this. I now have The Tech on my table, for the first time I have an audience and I like being a superstar.

'Now now Garcia, this won't hurt.' I soothe, knowing they can hear everything as I bring the knife down to connect with her thigh. 'Did I tell you I lie?' I tell her as I dig in deeper; she begins to struggle beneath the gag, wanting all the more to scream out in pain and terror. 'This is where the party's been all along.'

Now it's perfect.


	8. Game Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

I enjoy stringing things out. The longer they're drawn out, the longer I feel accomplishment. This one's lasted the longest, she hasn't given up. Yet. The others gave up as and when the knife cutting become too much but she's enduring it, she's sucking it up, keeping up a facade that she can handle it but deep down she is breaking.

I touch her legs and squirms all the more. 'Hear that?' I ask as she calms and channels the pain. 'That's them.' I finally let her in on my big secret. 'They're watching this.' That confirms it all, she now breaks completely but in some strange twist of fate her urge to get out of her bindings increases and she lashes out not being deterred by her shortcomings. 'Hush down now Penelope.' I tell her. 'Maybe that man you love so much can get over you.' I mock from afar. I then slam the knife down into her right bicep and I listen and warm as she screams under the tape on her lips, as she tries to release the pain through noise. I pull the knife out and leave her to psychologically nurse her new wound. I put my back to her whimpering; I hear her move as her muscles contract and relax to each new wound. My mind rallying around the state of her delicate skin.

I move a screen out, I've got this amazing webcam, so do the team. I switch it on and wait for the links to hook up. 'Hi guys!' I smile at the screen and watch them look around before pinpointing exactly where that camera is, the men charge first, the women hesitant to see more obviously. 'Enjoying the show?'

'Let her go!' The Jock grounds out and I snigger at his anger, I then grab a chair and sit down keeping The Tech well in view behind me. I look at her as she tries her hardest to not show weakness.

'Now why would I do a thing like that?'

'You don't need her.' The Boss tells me and I snigger again.

'I. Don't. Need. Her. Eh? Now that's a new one, the profiler telling the Unsub what he does and doesn't need. DO you realise just how vulnerable she is, well was, in that office of hers?'

The team start to see red and I start to see glee.

'You think because she's hauled up in her' office of supreme' that no one will touch her! Well I did! She's now mine!' I tell them undeterred. 'You let me walk into your life, trusting me like the police officer I am, you placed me with her, to help her with the case but little did you know that I planned it all, that I chose her out of all of you. See I profiled you all but you see The Boss would've caught on and the game would've been up, as would of The Experienced.' I see their faces contort with confusion with their nicknames. 'The Geek would have been easy, the two ladies, The Controlled and The Feisty now they would have been great to see the last remnants of life flush from but when it came to capturing perfection The Tech, your tech was just it and with I get The Jock!'

They all looked at one another their attention settles on The Jock, I watch him flex his fists, ball, flat, ball, flat, I can tell he's seething.

'Now with The Tech I get two birds one stone... but by the looks of The Controlled and The feisty I think I have myself more downfalls, more helpless.' I raise my hand so that the poker chip is visible to them. 'I've gambled a lot in my life but I must say taking on the BAU's finest really tops it all.'

'You bastard! Please just let her go... you can have me!' The Jock bargains.

'No have me!' The Controlled jumps in.

'Well as much as I would love to wipe that control from you, I've started this one; I plan to see it through to the end.' I say and stand, I wave mockingly and head back to the table. The Tech's face has a look of calm on it, so I squeeze the wound on her arm that awakens it all. I decide to just track the knife down her body, I reach her hip and I dig deeper, nerves feeling the penetration, feeling the intrusion of steel as it breaks them and they counter what has happened to them. I watch the blood seep out and I continue the trail down her leg. I'd say she is nearly there now. Covered nearly completely in markings, the deep ones, the shallow ones, the superficial ones, the scarring ones, and the ones that are in crucial positions, those are the ones which will be the killers.

I place my hands either side of her as she blinks to gain control. 'Now...' I begin and take in her features. 'You're going fast now, fading are we?' I ask her as she prolongs her blink. I look around her at the pooling blood, there is a lot, it's amazing that one human holds so much and much more. I slide the knife into my dominant hand and nick at her neck, she whimpers but she losing energy, she's lost the energy to scream out in discomfort now, it's all whimpers and groans under that tape. Her eyes are shut; I cannot see the emotions play on those irises.

'Open your eyes.' I demand. She shakes her head as the tears continue to pour and she squeezes them shut more tightly. 'Open them.' I say again, accompanying it with another swift twist and jab of the blade to her side. She flinches and her eyes fly open on a scream. She stares at the ceiling, at the wall, at the light fitting. Anywhere except the monitors or me. But I still watch the emotions in her eyes. I see the terror and the pain, but there is that fire still there, she has not been completely broken. She is still there despite the pain, despite the fear. I was right to think she would be an exquisite helpless.

I look back at the monitor with a smirk before noticing that The Jock and The Boss aren't there. My smile grows. It must have been too much for them. I turn back to her, the blade trailing up her forearm as I watch the pain register and her eyes fog with more tears as she whimpers against the tape. I check her neck out and decide it's not deep enough, its not pushing enough blood out so I push deep and the flow of blood is enchanting.

'Feel that?' I ask her as the red liquid washes over her shoulder and pools under her neck, soaking her blonde hair, tingeing it with its natural colour. 'Is it warm?' I ask her and she closes her eyes shut. 'Oh no! Open them! Let me see those brown orbs.' She doesn't bother so I stand and go back to the little video feed.

'Let her go now!' The feisty snaps at me. 'Stop hurting her!' She pleads and there's that break in her voice that makes her appear vulnerable

'But it's so nearly over... she's losing her grip on her soul now, it'll be mine.'

'Just let her go.' The controlled said, her voice quaking with a rush of emotions. 'Please.' She says and I swear I see more tears fall.

'You've gotten what you wanted... you took her, took her from us, from a family, from the man that loves her, just stop hurting her please.' The Geek tells me like I don't know.

'Oh but bleeding out will be so slow.' I tell them with a pout. 'Now where in that is it best for your friend's interest?' I stand and go back to my work station, I choose a new knife, no longer a smooth blade, now a ragged blade, I step back to her. 'Open your eyes.' I tell her and she remains unresponsive. I place the blade on her stomach. 'Open them.' Still no reaction so I push it through, and now her eyes ping open and her back aches with the pain, with the struggle. I retract the knife and throw it. Her breathing rapid and yet shallow as she breathes through her nose. 'I told you not to shut your eyes... you've still a lot of fire in them.' I say and look at the monitors, there's less and less around now, only The Controlled and The Geek remain.

I look down at my specimen, at the daintiness of her neck, how easy it would be to hack it apart, then I look at her wrists, I could slice them open, let her bleed out there, I look to her legs, so many arteries I could just nip at more, that I could cut deeper and allow free flow from.

'Lifetimes nearly over.' I tell her as her eyes begin to lose their sparkle, as death begins to wrap itself around her, as it snakes into her veins to replace life.

'Nowhere near.' I turn, game over.


	9. Onlooker Of Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Now most would think that being slammed into a concrete, steel framed wall by a 6 foot 1 inch man would terrify, and for the faint hearted it would but I knew that if any of them got hold of me The Jock would be the more ferocious. I feel his fists connect with my stomach and I snigger, I've won, I've driven him to the state where violence fights violence, while his love lies dying he is here beating me, delaying her rate of survival.

Then he lets up and arms grab me and I lash out, I want him to come back and show me what type of worthless crap I am but I watch from the grasps of The Experienced and The Geek as The Jock and The Boss tend to The Tech. She's no longer bound down and her cries ring out as they remove the tape from her lips, it's a shallow sob and she knows she hasn't got long.

'It's okay.' The Jock soothes but he knows it isn't, his voice doesn't keep the quiver away as he looks down at her cut up body, as the blood bleeds out from all those wounds, of hours of fun.

'You know she won't be okay.' I snap out, my fight isn't over. 'Nature will finish 'er off.'

'Shut up.' The Experiences literally spits out at me with anger, his grip tightening on my arm.

'Oh come on, I've sliced her up, look at her leg, she's pumping from her femoral artery, she's slipping and you know it.'

'I thought I told you to shut up!' The Experienced hisses in my ear and I relax and enjoy the view.

I knew if they were to find me, I'd make it easy but I'd also make it so I'd done the damage and looking at that table I've done it. I see The Tech's body shakes as the shock filters more and more, as the blood loss finally has chance to register.

'Baby girl... we're going to get you out.' The Jock says his tone comforting, he knows exactly how to respond to her.

'No you're not.' I mutter.

'You've just got to hang in there for me, for us... you hear?' I hear her mutter back and I squirm in the hands of these two men, I then strain my hearing.

'I-I-I...' I hear her say, struggling to speak coherently.

'Shh.' The Jock calms her as she panics. 'It's okay, save your words princess.' He says as The Controlled and The Feisty stream in with things to hold pressure down with, they're all panicking now as the flows of blood expands out.

'So Doctor Reid, any facts going to splutter from your lips for us?' He looks at me, his eyes are dangerous but I know he won't attack, he knows more than one way to skin a cat.

'I know for a fact you're going to rot in hell.'

'If I could I would clap right now, I've always been destined to hell.' I say and look at my helpless as she's losing her fight now and smile with glee and I can tell from those looking at me I radiate evil. 'You do know that if she survives that amount of trauma and blood loss, she'll be weak, probably in a coma, unable to do anything for herself for months to come, maybe even a year.'

'Reid is he right?' The Boss asks.

'Mostly, that's just the lessened side of it.

'How do feel Penelope about dying?' I ask her and I hear her whimper weakly and they all try to calm her down.

'Get him out of here.' The Boss tells the mongrels that have hold of my arms. They lift me to my feet and silence beckons them all. The SWAT and police come in but everyone's frozen.

'Pen!' The Jock begins to panic. 'Penelope! Open your eyes! Come on baby!' The more she doesn't listen the more he panics, the more they panic. I smirk as EMT's run in. 'Come on breathe!' He says as the tears fall. 'You bastard!' He spits at me and its then I know I've won the battle of good and evil.

'Penelope!' Is all I hear as I'm lead out, the grips on my hands tightened before I'm slammed into a wall and the SWAT take over, just as rough, they prove again that I'm the criminal here, I'm the monster and too right.

I've finally got the soul of a helpless, the best of them all.


	10. Destruction And Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

I've been in this plush hotel of a jail for a good 2 years and I've got to say my last helpless fulfilled the brief, she fought, tooth and nail she fought but I, being me, succeeded and got to be possessor of her soul, those two birds finally killed with one stone. I wonder how The Jock recovered, how he got on with life without her. How the elite squad survived such devastation. The devastation I saw on their faces was glorious victory... that I, Jonah Bentham, brought down the BAU's profilers, the best of the best, the ultimate fighting squad.

That last scream from The Jock still rings out in my head from time to time and I can't help but snigger, that in itself was success, to make a man like him bend and break, make him show at his weakest. I do think to myself how it all trolled out and, although, there were some tight moments in there it all worked out and she died in his arms. She died with him so close to her, with them all so close to her.

Obviously showing that they can't save everyone. I can't help but imagine her funeral, even in the short amount of time I'd known her, heck even come to love her in a way, she had touched many a hearts, stolen many a loves and yet asked for nothing in return. Now The Jock, he had to say a eulogy, most definitely about his irrevocable love for one woman. Maybe The Boss said a few words, about how one individual; one female had graced their lives personally and professionally.

There will have been tears, countless tears, and I wonder if the volume of tears in blood could have saved her, or if she had lost too much before they even got there. I do think that she had bled out way too much by the time they got to her and with my medical knowledge I know critical when I see it, and she was mostly the definition of critical.

The guards here dislike me, as do over half of the inmates, news travel fasts when you take on teams like I did. When you kill so many for no reason but everyone here is corrupt in all different ways. How am I worse than the druggies? Or the enraged father than abuse their children? I'd never hurt one of my own, they are not helpless, we share genes.

'Get up.' I'm told admittedly this guard startled me. 'Visitors.'

'For me?'

'No for the dip shit next door.' He retorts in his usual useless manner, a complete twat, not a suitable helpless in my eyes. He's too lifeless. 'Come on, they won't wait forever.' I get up and allow him to lead me to a room, I'm not all familiar with these rooms, haven't had many visitors stop by so I'm intrigued to see who this is. I sit and get handcuffed to the table, now I wait. Soon the door opens and I look shocked as I watch.

'Oh, now that's a face I haven't seen in a while.' I say with a smirk. 'You still look the same Jock.' I say as The Jock sits opposite me and slaps down a bag. 'For me?' I ask as he remains silent. 'I'd open it but you see I'm a little tired up as was The Tech that day.' I say really trying to get it where it hurts; I see the hurt twist in his eyes. 'Still cut up over it?' I ask and smirk as the pun was unintended.

'Seems jail hasn't changed you.' He tells me, a growl in his voice for sure. 'I'd like to show you some things.' He says to me and I see his left hand hook open a bag, he has a ring on his wedding finger. My eyes stayed glued to that band and he noticed. He pulled what looked like an FBI file out of his bag and I looked back to his face seeing a glint in his eye. And then he opened the file. I stared at what I was seeing. 'We thought you needed to see your destruction in full swing.' The Jock tells me and slides photo's across at me. I look at it and grab it, I look closely.

'She l-l-lived...' I mutter and look at him, I'm seeing red now. 'You saved her!' I look at the photograph again as my eyes clear; she's in the hospital in it, not breathing on her own. 'This isn't actual proof she lived.' I spit out at him.

'Oh but she is.' The Jock tells me with a smirk. 'The thing you didn't find out about The Tech was that she's a hardhead, she does things on her terms, no one else's.' He tells me applying thick emphasis on my nicknames for them all. 'Admittedly we almost lost her there a couple of times, for about 8 days or so she was in the coma you commented on, but she woke up and came back to us.'

'Not the same though.' I tell him knowing that something like that doesn't make the same person.

'No she didn't.' I snigger at him. 'She came back better and stronger and more driven.' I gawp now, that was not what I was after. 'She was still the same Penelope, she smiled for us, joked for us, worried about us even though she was stuck in hospital she worried about us, made sure we were okay.'

'How sweet of her.'

'Do you realise what you did to her meant she couldn't move out of that bed for nearly 4 weeks, she had to lay there and cope with the enormous discomfort, with the pain as the high doses of medication she was on began to wear off.'

'Have you forgotten I have medical training? With all those wounds on her she should've been dead! She died in that room!'

'Well she didn't!' The Jock said hitting the table that separated our persons from one another. 'You didn't win this one!'

'But she died in your arms!'

'They revived her, she didn't die at all.'

'I don't believe you!' I tell him because I didn't, all those wounds, all the juicy blood that had poured over her delicate skin, that pool of crimson that haloed her should've been her death. She wasn't suppose to breathe, when she died in his arms, that was supposed to be the last piece of straggled oxygen from her lungs. 'She's dead...' I tell him more for my own verification than his.

'But she isn't.' He tells with a smile, and then slides another photo over to me. 'That us on our wedding day, barely any scarring from you but she was well and truly alive in my arms that day, and still is nightly.'

'No!' I say and go to stand but handcuffed to a table only allows so much leniency. 'She should be dead! Her soul should be mine!' I tell him as I struggle. 'She's dead!' I yell at him, I don't like to be outdone. The jock stands. 'Where are you going? This isn't done!'

'I know it isn't...' He says as he opens the door and stands in the doorway. 'Come here baby girl.'

_Baby girl_. Baby girl. My mind wraps around that. 'No!' I say as she steps into view, she looks different but radiates the same energy. 'You should've died!' I spit at her, her in front of me is like venom, its destroying me, making the vessels of my body snap. She says nothing but looks at me, her eyes docile, her face almost a calm terrified expression. 'You died in that room... they were too late!'

'I never died.' She whispered. 'You did.' She tells me and leaves and I know at that moment she's right. I see the look from The Jock; it's the look that seconds her declaration. I sit stunned; this was never supposed to happen like this.

I've been defeated, but my reign of terror will never be over, I'll gamble forever more.

-=-=-=-=-=-

**The End!**

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Author Notes:** Thanks for reading, thanks very much for the reviews. This was a different type of story for us and we're glad it went down well!


End file.
